Fly Away
by DarkAngel382
Summary: Our group was never safe. The only thing saving us from the dangers of the world? Our wings, and eachother.    UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Winged

He looked me in the eyes; I refused to let him win this one. After silence, he dropped his gaze and went back to talking to others. I stood there still for a few seconds, trying to will myself to look away still. I sat down on the dead grass, pulling up random weeds around me.

"You okay?" My best friend, Kelsey, sat down next to me, her lunch at hand.

"." I pushed away the thoughts inside my head and turned to her, pulling out my sandwich.

"Hey, did you get number twelve on the math homework?" She pulled out her folder from her black bag and shoved it at me.

I nodded, algebra, of course she would ask me for help with it. I quickly wrote down the answer and the work to the problem as close as I could get toe her handwriting before a teacher could see, "Thanks."She shoved it back in her bag.

"No 'prob." I scarfed down my food and looked back to where I had last saw him. Only to see that he was looking at me again with his intense brown eyes.

"Hello?" Kelsey was waving a hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Yea, sorry." I turned back to her.

"You sure you're okay?" She looked over my shoulder to see what I had been staring at,"Oh. Hes not stalking you is he?" She tilted her head towards him.

"No, of course not." I laughed to myself; of course she would think that.

"Hm…Hey, you going to the dance this Friday?" She asked showing off her already purchased ticket.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, I guess. I left my money at home though."

"Oh, well, bring it tomorrow." She tucked the ticket safely away in her back pocket.

WE sat in silence, waiting for our other friends to show up. My phone vibrated randomly and I almost jumped. I pulled it out of my pocket carefully so no teacher would see.

_Where are the others?_

I looked back to him; his face was filled with emotions of awareness and tension. I shrugged my shoulders and he nodded and turned back to his group of friends.

I replied quickly

_Ill go first, you stay here._

As soon as I sent it he pulled his phone out of his bag and checked it. He didn't bother to reply and went back to his own conversation. I turned to Kat who was stealing M&Ms from my lunch. I slapped her hand away,"Bad Kat"

"Ugh..Whatever."She took one more and popped it in her mouth before I could protest.

Yep, she was defiantly my Kelsey," Im gonna go see what's keeping them." I stood up but grabbed my candy and shoved it in my back pocket, "And Im taking my M&Ms with me."

She let out a sigh and went back to stabbing at an apple absentmindly.

I found then immeadeley, and I rushed over. Kelsie, the youngest in our group, was licking her ice cream watching the fight proceed between Trevor, her brother, and a school bully.

I pushed Trevor towards Kelsie right before he could take a punch to the face," Hey!" I pushed the bully the oppsisite way.

"He started it!" Trevor immedtly yelled, I snickered, knowing that probly wasn't the truth.

"Shut up and go find Kat." I knew they would listen to me, and they did.

They were so cute; they were the youngest in the group, the only brother and sister. But they seemed to get in the most trouble by themselves.

I faced the bully as soon as they were out of sight, I gave him my best you-better-run-or-ill-rip-you-to-shreds- look.

"IM not scared of you!" He stuck his toughen out, I laughed, knowing I was like three years older than him.

"Okay." I shrugged my shoulders and walked away; he faltered for a second then ran off to find a different person to torcher.

I sat down next to Kat, who had Kelsie and Trevor running around her. She grumbled a few curse words and threw a handful of jello towards Trevor but missed completely. I sighed, taking the jello away from her and told them to sit down.

I got a sudden look from him, I watched as he got up and walked over next to me, "Where are the others?"He asked again

"Wow," I rolled my eyes," nice to see you too." I looked at him for a smile of any sort, but when he didn't I continued," Not sure. Didn't see them."

He let out a sigh and got up and walked away," Okay."

He left me with Kat and the youngest of our group. I smiled lightly as Kat tried to throw a banana at them again.

"What is up with you and throwing stuff at them! " I asked, trying to yank an orange from her hand

"What? Good target practice." And she threw the orange at Trevor only to miss and for it to hit a teacher. Her eyes widened and she jolted to look down at her lunch to look innocent.

I rolled my eyes, hoping I didn't have to explain everything again. But the teacher just shook his head in confusion and kept on walking. We all burst into laughter once he was out of ear shot.

"Hurry up and eat," I grumbled turning a full 360 degrees trying to find him.

"Yo, Alex." I grumbled as soon as I heard my name called.

I looked up at Chris, with his many fan girls surrounding him. His dark hair was perfect, and he stood tall, as if he was an angel from heaven.

"You going to the dance with anyone?"He asked, and pushed aside a fan girl as if she didn't exist.

I shook my head, ad pulled from my bucket of lies," IM not going."

He seemed dumbfounded,"Oh. Ill pay" He said

"Bite me." I sighed and didn't even meet his eyes.

"Gladly." He pulled me to my feet, and scooped me up in his arms. His lips came dangerously close to mine before he showed up in all his glory.

He pushed him down to the ground, carefully catching me o I wouldn't fall, He planted a firm foot on Chris chest," She said no." he pushed his foot deeper into Chris just for good measure and then let go.

I turned to him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks. But I can take care of myself you know." I snapped and pushed him off of me.

"I know."He smiled and ran his hand through his brown hair. I smiled, and almost melted under the look of his brown eyes.

We both sat down turning to a grossed out Kat," So? "I looked to him.

"Not sure, they may just be late." I nodded, not happy with outcome.

He put his arm around me ,trying to reassure me that they were safe. I knew that Adam was my deputy in this thing, he was always there.

I nodded," If their not here in ten were all leaving."

We waited in silence as those ten minutes passed. As soon as they did, I jumped up and beckoned the others to follow me. I rounded them back behind the school, so that no one could see us.

I wiggled my jacket off revealing my tank top. We all smiled as I took a running start and jumped up in the air not falling back down.

Now before you people start t freak out, yes, I can fly. But that's only because I have wings, it's a long story. The others joined me, and I smiled as Adams wings brushed over mine before the others could catch up.

I went as high as I could up in the sky so no one could see us. You ever flown before? Like outside a plane? Guess not, .awesome.

You feel free, not trapped to the ground. Like you could do anything that nothing can keep you down. Great stress reliever if I do say so myself.

I yelled over the wind to Adam, "Do you see them?"

He shook his head, and I let out a long sigh, "Of course not."

Kats black wings brushed over my gray and white ones, "They'll be fine!" SH called

And I sent out a silent prayer, hoping that they would be. WE spent hours circling around trying to find them. My hope was hurriedly dwindling.

Trevor beat his wings heavily, trying to catch up with me. I smiled, knowing he was working hard. His wings weren't that big yet, and it seemed he was growing faster than they were. I slowed down, until he was right next to me.

"Can we go to the beach tonight Alex? I promised some of my friends I would!" I sweared to myself silently.

"Not right now Trev. And I told you not to make many friends! You know we can't stay here forever." He let his head fall in shame, which I was good with for now.

I caught up speed and glided. Still no sign of them, and school was already over. WE had bee up in the air for three hours already; I bit back harsh words and called for them to all land.

I skid on my heels, scuffing up my new converse. I smiled, liking them better this way. Adam and the others had the same expression on their faces. I cringed, "Alright, maybe they went back to the house." they all nodded, probly knowing that wasn't true.

"Oh, Im sorry. Were you looking for these?" I snapped my wings back in, afraid that it would be a person from school. But I saw that it was Chris, and evil smirk on his face.

He was pointing towards our friends tied up, duct tape over their mouths. I snarled, I really hated this guy.

Chris smiled, and let his claws roll out.

Now, again, before you people start to freak. He's not a werewolf or something. No, we call them Erasers. Vile creatures really, some of them even had wings.

"Let them go Chris." I bit pouring all the venom I had into my words, I clenched my fists ready for fight as more Erasers appeared.

"Crap." I heard Kat mumble, as she realized that we were badly out numbered.

"Cant you go stalk some other people for once?" I complained. And fighting broke out.

We charged at each other, Adam immeadeley going to Chris as if on instinct. I grabbed the nearest Eraser and shoved my wrist at his nose, he yelped in horror as he heard a sickening pop and blood sloshed from his nose.

Fighting mostly came as a blur to me, which was good in ways I guess. But not when your friend's lives depended on it. Everything froze in a few seconds.

Kelsie was stomping on an Erasers stomach, Trevor's teeth sunk into another. Adam was on the ground, a claw marks on his shoulder, and a bloody nose. Kat was screaming at one shoving her foot to its face. But we all stopped when we saw where Chris was.

Marissa had a knife to her throat, Chris hovering over her. I cringed as I saw that his blood from his hand was running over her forehead. Adam cursed, knowing that it was his fault.

"I always get my way Alexandria. Always." Chris smiled evilly, ready to slit Marissa's throat.

"Whatever." I spat, he smiled at my hostility.

"I think Ill keep this one, Im sure my boss would love to touchier her!" I froze, his boss?

The Erasers around us got to their feet and stood next to Chris," .go."

He shook his head, "when are things ever that easy Alex?"

He threw the knife at my head, but I easily ducked out of the way. But when I looked back he had Marissa's white wings in his hands, ready to snap them.

If you broke your wings, it was a one way ticket to hell. I snarled, knowing I couldn't do anything this time. That I had to give up control.

HE gave me an innocent look, and I saw in horror as he got ready to break her wings, in mid position he paused and looked at me, "You seem sick Alex.. You need to rest for awhile?"

Everyone's eyes fell on me, I did feel sick," You pig!" I screamed

"Oh, right. I forgot what happened to your brother." I froze, trying so hard not to attack him right now,"Isnt that right Alex? Didn't my father break your brothers' wings? Is that what happened?"

A single tear of hatred rolled down my cheek," I hate you."

"Im used to it."

Marissa screamed in pain.


	2. Dissapear Forever

I rushed towards Marissa as fast I could, Adam throwing himself at Chris. I hauled Marissa to her feet; hew wings hung low at her sides. Tears rolling down her face, she reached out gingerly to her numb wings.

I looked over to Adam who had his foot on Chris throat, ready to snap his neck. I looked to him, back to Marissa, and shook my head," Adam, let him go. It's not worth it."

"But-"He started, but I shook my head again and he let Chris go.

Jumping to his feet he locked eyes with me," You didn't kill me." He seemed utterly stunned.

Adam growled in anger, and jolted towards him," Leave, or I will kill you."

Chris nodded gravely, and ran back into the school. As soon him and his goons were out of the way we all rushed to help Marissa.

I looked to the other who had been held by Chris. He seemed um harmed, as if nothing had happened to him. I made my way over ot him, helping him up from his feet.

"You okay?"

He nodded,meeting my eyes,"Yea, fine." He looked over my shoulder to get a glimpse at Marissa," She okay?"

I bit my lip," I hope." I shook my head, and went back to Marissa.

Our house was small, nothing that impressive.

I laid Marissa on her bed, watching her wings carefully. I then walked to the living room, finding everyone gathered around In silence. I sat down with them, not sure what to say.

"Look, we just…" I paused, not sure how I was going to end that sentence, I let out a sigh.

I looked to Adam for help, but he didn't meet my gaze.

"It's all my fault." I shook my head, knowing that it was," I should've never let you guys out of my sight. I should've not let you guys talk me into going to school."

"Alex, it's not your fault. "

"Yes it Is David! Don't even say that its not." He flipped his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Alex…Can I talk to you?" Adam grabbed my wrist and dragged me into my room, locking the door behind us.

"What?" I sat on my bed, anger and hurt coursing through me.

"It's not your fault. We need to pack up and leave, Chris is fighting back now." I got up and pushed Im aside and went back to the others.

"Are we going to have to leave again Alex?"Kelsie looked up to me innocently.

I nodded,"Yea, get your stuff together guys." Before they could object I went back to my room to find Adam holding up one of necklaces.

I froze," Where did you get this?" He asked, tension lingering in his strained voice.

I yanked it from his hands and threw it across the room," A friend. Go get packed." He got up from my bed, and walked out of the room.

But as he crossed me, he stopped, and whispered in my ear," I expect to see you tonight Alexandria." And he kissed me on the cheek.

I nodded, and started to pack, hoping that night would come faster.

"Goodnight Kelsie." I whispered as her breathing eased into deep sleep.

I tiptoed my way out of the girls' room and went into mine. I grabbed my jacket, and slid it over my wings, until you couldn't see them at all. I smiled, and slid open the window in my room. I readied myself to jump out, to run to the normal place.

"You going somewhere?" I jerked around, coming face to face with John, his golden hair gleaming.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped

"I wanted to see you; you weren't at school this afternoon." I cringed, remembering how we had spent today.

"I know." His eyes darted to my bag filled sitting on my bed

"You're leaving!" I nodded

"In the morning."

He strided towards me in one swift moment,"Im coming with you, and don't object."

I pushed him away," I have to go." Just before I could jump out he grabbed my wrist.

"You're not wearing the necklace I gave you…" I jerked away and jumped out of the window, and ran as fast as I could.

The night was cold, even if summer was approaching quickly. I gripped my jacket closer to me and ran faster. I stopped running as soon as I saw the huge oak tree. The sky was clear, showing the stars, the field was vast and open.

I stood underneath the huge tree, my thoughts lost; only scared of leaving the others alone. But the thought shrunk as something swooped down from the nearest branch. Huge white wings were thrown around me, not letting me escape. I smiled, and turned to face my captor.

"You're late." He said, pushing me into his chest.

"I know." I laughed, pleased to see him without the others on my back.

"Alexandria, you will be the death of me." And he planted his lips on mine.

I slipped off my jacket slowly, letting my wings unfurl, I smiled, seeing that my wingspan was almost as big as Adams 14 foot.

"Everyone was asleep before you left right?" His wings twitched as the touch of mine.

"Of course, no thanks to you." I joked, and he took that as encouragement to kiss me harder.

_He watched as they kissed. They're wings wrapped around each other; he pushed himself deeper into the tree. Trying to blend in, he let his own dark wings wrap around him, as he watched intently. He would do anything for Alex, but he felt like Bruno Mars in his 'Grenade' music video._

_He cringed as Adam went in and kissed her again. _

_Adam._

_That name brought bad words to is lips, ready to thrown at him. Adam was the only thing standing in his way between him and Alex. She was so close, he was so close, that he just wanted to jump down and pull them apart._

"_Calm down, will you? Your looking at her like she's your next meal!" HE turned to one of his friends, her blonde hair shining brightly. Her wings were perfect, she was perfect, but he wasn't made for Maddie, no, he was made for Alex._

"_Shut up Madeline." He grumbled_

"_Whatever, why don't you just jump down there and end your problems? Kill Adam and get over with it; with him gone, who else would Alex go to besides you?" _

_But his mind wasn't in Maddies words, but in his own thoughts. He was trying o picture Alex's wings around him, and not around Adams._

"Adam…"I pushed him away, and he froze," Were being watched."

He nodded, realizing it too. I jumped up into the air, taking flight. He followed me, keeping close to me, clearly not pleased.

We flew over the forest, and every once in a while I would look back to make sure no one was following us. After a half an hour we circled back to the tree, but stayed in the air, afraid they were still there. Adam swooped over me, showing off; suddenly, I forgot the dangers of the world.

"So, where were we?" He smiled, and planted his lips on mine.

He curled his wings in around me, his hands on my waist. The slow beat of his wings against mine soothed me, and I kissed back.

My heart pounded so loudly I wondered if he could hear it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as all my emotions but love was forgotten.

I was so lost in him that I didn't notice as he put something around my neck. Only when he pulled away with a smile did I notice. I looked down to see a beautiful necklace dangling from my neck. A golden heart shined even in the deep night hanging over us.

"Adam-"I started but he kissed my again, effectively shutting me up.

"IM glad you like it." He smiled, and then he tucked in his wings, falling to the ground.

I landed too, and he put his arms around me. He kissed me lightly on the cheek, and I knew immeadeley that our time was up.

"I love you Alex."

_He cringed at those words. _

_He couldn't take it anymore. If Adam was the only thing between him and happiness, then Adam would have to leave. He would have to disappear._

_Forever._


	3. Lip Sucker

The second the sun rose, I jumped out of my bed and went into the girls room. Kelsie was already up, packing her pink suitcase with the last of her possessions. Marissa laid on her side staring at the wall, her face twisted up in pain.

I came over to her, checking her wing.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, I knew it was a stupid question the second it left my lips.

"Better than last night." She cringed as I ran m fingers along the cartilage joining the winds to her back.

"Right, sit tight. Ill go get David to help you pack." With that I ran out of the room, heading to David's. But I paused in front of Adams, remembering the embrace we had shared last night.

I turned to the door, my hand resting on the handle. I threw open the door, unable to resist my hunger for him. But the room was empty, my smile faded as I wondered where he could be.

I turned around and found myself face to face with a shirtless Adam. I stumbled around trying to find my footing, but before I could fall he caught me in his muscled arms.

"Looking for someone?"He asked, a smile plastered on his face.

I shook my head and pushed him away, "No." I looked away, and then took another glance," just…just –"

"Yes sweetie?" He seemed pleased with my stumbling words

"Go get ready, we leave in an hour." I took another glance and then kept on moving to Davids room.

I opened the door, too lazy to knock on the door. He was sitting on his bed, listning to his ipod staring at the screen intently. But when he saw me he threw it across the room, and stood up.

"Um…we leave in an hour..." I walked out of the room, my mind racing.

I knocked on Kats door, when she didn't answer I shoved open the door. She was still in bed, covering her face with a pillow.

"Kat, get up." I yanked at her ankles.

"Five more minutes!"She complained sleepily

"No, up, now." She screamed in annoyance and threw her pillow at me missing completely.

I walked out, not willing for her to throw a brick at me next.

"You seemed pretty speechless back there, my love" Arms swooped around me and Adam whispered in my ear.

I reached out gingerly, making sure he was wearing a shirt, and let out a sigh of relief when I realized he was.

"Whatever." I teased and pushed him away.

But he grabbed my hand," Not what I was looking for." And he reached out one hand on my cheek, the other on my waist, and he kissed me.

"Get a room."Kat grumbled as she pushed past us and grabbed the carton of milk. She then chugged it down standing in front of us, watching. But she froze, realization spreading on her face, she spat out the milk and screamed," WHAT THE HECK!"

I pulled away from Adam and stared at Kat putting all my power into my words, "You remember nothing."

"No! I remember everything! You were…he was…"She pointed to Adam and screamed again," LIP SUCKER!" She screamed and ran to her room slamming the door.

I nodded simply, so confused with my best friend," Okay."

I turned back to Adam who looked as confused as I was;" I really don't understand her."

I shook my head," Who does?"


	4. Dead On the Inside

Standing in the freezing cold rain is more fun than it sounds. Sure, I was freezing my butt off, but ya know, that's what I had to put up with to keep my friends safe. Kat was having a blast f course, chasing after Trevor and Kelsie and laughing as they tripped and fell in the mud. We were somewhere in Seattle Washington, and I knew the beach was close.

I stopped shivering as a warm body pressed up against me, Adam. I smiled, and turned to him.

"Your stressing too much." He whispered in my ear, my fingers immeadeley started playing with the necklace he gave me.

"Im fine Adam." I pushed way, suddenly angered at his choice of words.

But I immeadeley regretted it, missing the warmth of his boy pressed up against mine. The chill of the rain seemed even more unnerving than it did a few seconds ago. I shook my head," Im sorry…"

"Its fine…"And he wrapped his arms around me once more, but I could feel this tug t my heart. And I knew that he still wasn't happy, I knew that it wasn't alright.

I looked up at the gray sky, the wind pushing my hair back. I wished I was flying again, but I knew we couldn't in this weather. I jumped as a strike of lighting lit up the sky, I heard Adam chuckle and squeeze me tightly, "Don't worry, Ill keep you safe."

A smile tinted my lips, and I let out a long sigh of relief. But it quickly fainted as David came up next to me. I pulled away from Adam again as if under command. It was Adams turn for a long sigh, and I cringed.

"Storms not gonna let up for awhile…should we just stay here?" David asked, keeping his eyes on the sky.

I nodded, wishing I could just get a few minutes alone with Adam and not be interrupted,"Yea, sure. How's Marissa?"

David shrugged," she seems to be doing better, Im not a doctor though."

"I figured, get some rest David. Your in charge when Im gone." He nodded, briefly making eye contact with Adam behind me.

"Right." He stopped and leaned over me, and whispered in my ear," Watch your back please."

I nodded, and I took off running. Anything to get away from a crowd, I heard Adam rushing to catch up with me. I let out a laugh as he scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around a few times before letting his lips fall onto mine.

_He pushed away the damp leaves fro his wings. He was sore, and tired, he didn't understand how they could fly so far without a break. But he stopped in his tracks, as he finally found Alex and Adam in the forest sharing a very…deep embrace._

_He bit back that bitterness in him, that told him to just go out in front of them and pull Alex away from Adam. He always had that inside of him, but he wanted to be smart and stick to his plan. _

_He was giddy with excitement at the thought that in moments, that he would see Alex alone. With Adam no where near her._

"_You look about ready to kill an innocent animal" Maddie whispered, her words dripping with sarcasm, and a tone he didn't understand from her._

"_If that animal is Adam, than your spot on." An evil smile bit at his lips._

_Maddie let out a hiss, and slid herself into his lap, "Come on, let her go."_

_She thrust her neck towards is lips, pressing her body deeper into his, "Come on "She continued, "Love me instead. You know Im better than she could be." Now he understood the tone was coated in pure hot honey. She was trying to be sexy, to bring him closer to her. _

_And he lost it, he let his hands finally touch her hips. And he let her push him onto his back, and he kissed her uncontrollably._

_But only too late did he realize that their embrace was too much for the tree limb. It shook and they fell to the ground with a thud, the wind knocked out of the both of them. He froze, Maddie still on top of him, and stared into the wide eyes of Alex and Adam._

John.

And Madeline.

I froze, there they were. On the wet, soggy leafed ground. Right in front of me.

John hadn't changed, his golden hair still messy, but In a way that looked flawless. Madeline was the same too, same blonde hair, and same deceiving eyes. She peeled herself off of John and stood up facing me.

I knew what she was looking for, a decent fight, and the dominant male. I suddenly felt like I was watching animal planet with two female lions, posed to fight. But when I looked to Adam, I saw that he looked ready to kill John.

"What are you doing here Madaline?" I hissed, putting all I had into my words.

But her respose was flawless, as if she wasn't even trying to sound rude, but it came out that way,"Wouldn't you like to know Alexandria."

"Get out of here, now. We had a truce, stick to it." I growled, but she seemed unaffected.

"That old truce? Are you kidding me? Besides, I thought you would love to see John again. Considering you two didn't speak for too long the other night." She looked to Adam for a reaction.

"What does she mean Alex?" Adams voice seemed weak.

"Nothing..Johns just an old friend." I shook my head, as if trying to shake him from my memory.

"I believe he was more than just a friend Alex…what? You never told him about you past?" She smiled eveily.

Adam froze. And then turned to me," Alex…"

I couldn't take it..everything poured out. About how I used to be apart of Johns group, apart of his flock before I had met the others. About how I had fallen for John, and how he never let me go once I left. Hoe he had followed me for a long time, taking the same schools as me. And how he appeared in my room right before I had met up with him at the oak tree.

He nodded once I was done," Is that it?"

I shook my head," IM still apart of his clan, technically." I rolled up my shit just a bit, so he could see my hip. A scar was there, in the shape of a rose. I winced, remembering the night John had carved that on my skin, how I had screamed in pain squeezing his hand tightly.

Adam stepped back, "So…The others…your not…I mean.."

I shook my head, knowing what he was thinking. And his wings unfurled and somehow, before I could react, he was up in the sky flying faster than I thought was possible.

"Adam!" I screamed, willing my wings to come out so that I could fly after him.

But Madeline jumped me, and pinned down my wings. The soggy leaves getting tangled in my hair, as I fought to get away form her. I screamed out, hoping that Adam could hear me, but I quickly shut up as John pressed his lips against mine.

I pushed him off, the horror that I felt relief when he did kiss me. Pain was searing in my wings as I watched Madeline nail down my wings to the ground. Every time I screamed in pain, John squeezed my hand.

The pain to intense as Madeline finished, I blacked out. Only remembering screaming out for Adam once more before I did.


	5. Hated, Loved, and Lost

I groaned as I sat up, praying that I was back at home in my old bed, with Adam waiting for me to get up. But of course, with just my rotten luck, I wasn't.

I wasn't even exactly sure where I was.

And then everything came back to me in a rush. I had trouble catching my breath, even more so as I remembered that Adam was furious at me, and that we had broken up. I didn't even 'breaking up' was a term between us.

"And the princess wakes up in an unfamiliar face. She looks around, hoping that her prince will come for her."Madeline appeared from the trees around me, "Morning." She sighed in a sassy tone.

I didn't have time to think, but I knew I had time to act. I jumped her, and she burst into laughter, as if this was so much fun for her. Angered by her reaction as we slammed into the forest floor, I jabbed my foot into her stomach, pleased to hear the wind being knocked out of her.

I had to get out of here, to get back with my friends. To be in Adams arms again. I would do anything to get away, even if it meant killing her. With that thought I let my fingers wrap around her neck and tighten. Her eyes widened and she started to fight back as she realized how strong I really was. My wings came out from behind me and I raised them up, ready to take flight if she tried to over power me.

And it all blurred together, as if it had never happened. Madeline stared up at me, her lifeless eyes creeping me out. Or maybe it was the fact that I had just killed her that creped me out.

I felt that uneasiness settle in my stomach, I had just killed a person!

I backed away, and accidently bumped into something. I jolted back to see John staring at eh body.

He snorted, and looked over to me," Guess she deserved that."

I shook my head, so ready to get out of here, I jumped into the sky and took flight. I willed myself to go as fast as I could, faster than I thought I could. I didn't know where I was, there was nothing but forest underneath me. Nothing distinct, nothing. I knew immeadeley that I was lost without any hope.

I stopped for a second, my eyes darting everywhere, trying to find a way out of this hell hole.

I screamed at the top of my lungs frustrated," ADAM! KAT! DAVID! ANYONE!"

"I knew you wouldn't bother to call my name." I looked forward, John was there, his wings spread out.

"Get away from me!"I spat, and began flying again as fast as possible. Anything to get away from him.

But he was upon me in seconds. He gripped my wrists tightly, and I realized that I couldn't escape his grasp. Angered and frightened I thrashed around with no luck, "Calm down…please. It hurts to see you like this."

"What do you want from me John?" I screamed," Let me go! Now!" I looked into his eyes, actually wondering what he wanted form me.

And he answered the question in a very…uh…interesting way. His lips crashed onto mine, and once again, I felt that pestering relief. I found myself melting into the kiss, allowing him to wrap his arms around me.

My brain sparked with ideas and I jerked away from him. I slammed into his stomach, trying so desperately to snap his wings. If he had to die to insure my freedom, so be it.

Adams face flashed in my mind, making me try harder. Before I knew it, John was falling to the ground, clawing feebly at the air. My heart pounded, ready to hear his body hit the ground way below us.

I couldn't take it. Curse my guiltiness. I zipped underneath him, and caught him at the last second. He found his footing, and let his wings take his weight again. He looked at me, surprised, and pleased.

But before he could try anything I had my hand to his throat, "Tell me how to get out of here and back to my friends. Now." He knew by my tone that I wasn't joking.

He had to be thinking about his partner, her body laying lifeless on the floor," North. I cant promise you that they're still there though."

I nodded my head, and planted a rough kiss on his cheek, and flew off. He had let me go that easily…something wasn't right.

*Adam*

The rain hadn't stopped.

Everyone was still hovering underneath a tree, trying to let go of their slight depression.

Everything was the same.

But this time, I wasn't with Alex. I wanted her by my side. I wanted her to be with the others, that eager look in her eyes. As if she was ready to take on any fight, no matter who the challenger.

"Dude, where is Alex?" I could tell that uneasiness was already setting with David as he trotted up to me.

I shook my head, playing it out the only way I knew how to," I don't know." I pushed past him as he looked at me in horror, expecting the worst.

Kat must have been watching me and David, because she came up to me now. Her face filled with anger, disbelief, and shock, "Where is she Adam!"

"I don't know."

"Is that all you can say!" She punched me in the gut. Hard.

I doubled over, but quickly recovered; knowing I had been threw worse.

"Tell me now!"

"I don't know, okay!" I shoved her aside, and she stared at me.

She had never seen me fight back.

"Go to hell." She spat, and she lifted into the air.

I sighed, not even caring anymore.

I watched as David followed Kat, leaving me with Marissa, Kelsie, and Trevor. They were all looking at me, the decent conversation between them forgotten.

"What!"I yelled

They cringed.

"She's not coming back is she?"Kelsie spoke out.

I shook my head, "Not If I can help it."


	6. Broken Inside

North.

That was all I had to go on by. North.

I had been going north for too long. Doubt had already taken over me, and my wings ached with guilt. I didn't understand why I had kept it a secrete.. to save the others? Or was it to save myself?

I was well out of tears, and out of just plain energy. I had lost track of how long I had been flying. Has it been hours? Days? Months?

I cringed at the mere thought of leaving my friends for a month. Or even a day. I wondered what they were thinking… Had Adam told them everything yet?

I looked below me, letting go of the horrific idea. It was all green, nothing but a never ending forest. I let my eyes rest, but not for long, cause the image of Madeline's dead body came to me. My fingers wrapped around the golden heart of my necklace.

Adam.

It seemed now that the time we had spent together was pointless. I knew that no matter how many times I told him that I loved him, it wouldn't save me from the truth in the end. I knew that hatred now boiled between us, and the cut was just too deep to heal on its own. There was just no more room for hope.

" I never should have gotten that jealous."

I whipped around, the voice cutting through my thoughts. There he was, in all his glory.

His blach wings hoisting him up, the tints of gold gleaming in the demising sun light. He was an angel, and yet the devil himself.

"This wasn't even my idea…It was all Madeline."

I shook my head, unsure of what to do or say," Why are you here John?"

He shrugged his shoulders," Not sure anymore." He looked me in the eyes, "But all I know is that its getting late..and your lost."

I was not lost…okay..maybe I was," Doesn't matter. I need to get back to the others."

"There's a storm coming Alex…we both know you cant out fly that."He pointed behind him, a huge mass of storm clouds were coming in… I sighed.

"Why do you care?"

" I cant let you just…die. Or get hurt.." He responded as he saw the look on my face.

I didn't speak, just looked him over for some hint on whos side he was on.

"Why?" My voice just a whisper

And then he was upon me, his arms wrapped around me,"Because I love you Alexandria. I know that Im probably the last person on earth you want to be with right now…but… look at your options. Its all my fault, everything that your going through. And…im so so sorry."

I froze. Could I trust him?

A single tear raced down my cheek, he was right. My options were limited.

Adam hated me.

I had no where to go.

And so, I went with him. WE plummeted down to the forest together, my hand in his. The wind whipping through our hair, freedom at our grasp.

And soon, night fell. The small fire we had built brought a great deal of heat, burning through the chill of the soft rain. As he stared into the fire, I stared at his wings.

They were so much like Adams that it scared me. The only difference was the tinted color, Adams was grey, where as Johns was gold. I noticed that Johns wings were made for combat, huge, and muscled. Same as Adams.

John met my eyes, and I immeadeley blushed. I jumped up from the ground, soaring past the trees and up into the open sky. And john was there with me before I could barley take a single breath.

The wind picking up, the feathers of my wings picking up the chill of it, pumping it throughout my body. I shivered, and ignored Johns attempts to comfort me. And all of it let out.

" WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

He looked stunned, "I-…Alex."

"NO! STOP!" I pushed him away," YOU DID THIS TO ME! NOW FIX IT! ALL OF IT!"Tears streaming down my face, I couldn't catch a breath,"…I don't even know who I am anymore John…"

"Alex…You are Alex. You are Alex, the girl with a complicated past, who has a craving for a great future. You stick up for your friends, and you want nothing bad to come to them. You hate the color pink, you couldn't live without converse. You hate dresses, you always love to get into a fight and kick some butt…YOUR ALEX THE GIRL I FELL IN LOVE WITH!"

I stared at him, trying to push away my depression. And something came over me. Something that I didn't have an explanation for. I reached out to him, an kissed him. Without hesitation, without a reason. Just plain me.

"Then who are you?"I asked as we pulled away

" I am John…the guy with no future. A past that has been demolished. I am John, the one who is in love, but the girl he loves hates him."

I shook my head," I do love you John."

And my heart gave one last tug. Its last effort to hold onto my sanity, I didn't know who I was. Or who I wanted to be. All I knew was that I was Alex. The girl who had no idea of who she was.

Maybe I was insane to let John help me. Or maybe I was completely sane.

*Adam*

"Nice to see you again." She smirked.

I gulped,"What are you doing here?"

I looked to the others, of what was left of the others. Kat and David still hadn't returned.

"Im pretty sure you want revenge?"

I nodded, Alex…I wasn't sure if I loved her, or hated her anymore.

" Well then we share something in common."She circled around me, "You see, your little…girlfriend, "She sneered at the word," killed me."

I froze, _killed me?_

"And now you see that I am still, very much alive."

"Yes…I see."

" I have a plan…care to join in?" She smiled evilly.

I nodded once again, "Of course Madeline."


	7. Faith is the Last Thing I Need

I didn't want to go back perhaps.

But the fact that we had picked a house to ourselves scared me. Of course I refused to let my shock show.

A huge mansion over looking a private beach. The place had long been forgotten, the roads that once used to lead to it gone without a trace.

I looked outside to the beach, that single wall mad of a window. It felt good to be free, to let my wings unfurl without being cautious of who was around at the time.

"You like it here?" Johns voice broke through my thoughts.

I nodded, unable to peel my eyes from the beach. He came over next to me, his wings brushing up against my own in a flirtatious move.

"You wanna go down?" He gestured towards the white sand beach below us. I nodded, giggling at the thought that he knew me so well.

As soon as I felt the burning sand underneath me, I let everything melt away. This was my territory, I grinned. I rushed to the waves, letting them fall over my feet, cooling the burning sensation. John was there by my side, digging up a gleaming seashell.

He took my hand, and placed the small gem in my hand. Meeting my eyes, he kissed me lightly, I could tell that he was uncontrollably happy about the position he was in.

I had craved for the human touch for so long. To feel flesh against my lips, to feel a hand in mine. I was so excited to finally get what I had wanted, that I craved for even more. I pressed it even further. I fell into him, letting him wrap his arms around me as I kissed him.

I felt strong.

But on the inside I knew I was weak.

That gaping hole that had been torn into my heart when Adam left was still there. But right now, I was trying to desperately to fill it again.

I refused to let him fall from my sight, I refused to let his hand ever leave mine as we walked across the beach. John was my replacement.

Adam would no longer exist in my mind.

But I knew he would always exist in my heart, even if I didn't exist in his.

*Adam*

From the air, I could see them.

From the air, I could see the embrace they were sharing.

I wanted that embrace.

I wanted Alex.

"Calm yourself Adam, stick to the plan." She growled in my ear as she swooped over me.

I realized that I had been clenching my hands into fists. I growled, and I became even more ready for this plan to start. It wasn't much of plan from what I heard of it, but it would work. I just had to play along.

Her first plan was not to my standards, Madeline was out for Alex's blood. I was just out for her heart.

We wanted our own little love scene, and we would have it by the end of the day.

"And what if the plan doesn't work?" I asked, unable to stand that question.

"Humph," She let out a small noise," Have faith Adam. Ive been doing this for a long time." I could feel the pain in her voice, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. I didn't know what she meant, but I knew it was hell for her. The fact that she had wings wouldn't have helped with her situation.

I looked back down at John and Alex.

My mind wandered to our first kiss we had shared.

Alex had been so shy, and had pulled away after a few seconds. But her lips against mine for even that brief moment, was good enough for me. And I knew it was for her too.

*Alex*

They showed up without a warning.

And I stared into the longing eyes of one whose heart I thought I had broken.

Johns grip on my hand tightened as Madeline landed in front of us.

I felt like fainting.

I had killed her.

I was sure of it.

There was no way in heck she could've survived. No way even imaginable. And yet, she was here.

I front of me.


	8. Mended Hearts Mean Broken Beer Bottles

She seemed to know that my mind was racing at her appearance.

"So," She slurred her words, and I felt John tense up next to me," I think I need to even the score a bit , right?" She hissed in my ear, circling around me.

When I didn't answer, she pushed me to the ground, and I fell back stunned. I looked up at her evil grin, seeing past her good looks, and the new pink and black highlights in her blonde hair. I cringed, seeing that she sort of looked like Britney Spears from I Wanna Go.

My eyes lingered to Adam, who seemed frightened and yet he was trying so hard to push it back. Madeline kicked me in the rib cage, carefully picking out what she was going to do next to see me in pain.

John just stood there.

Watching as I cringed in pain.

She pulled me up off the ground, I didn't dare fight back. Just as she was about to break my nose, A voice broke through.

"Madeline!" It was Adam

"KAT TO THE RESCUE!" WE all froze, not even wanting to know what was coming up.

Kat dropped to the ground, taking immediate action. She ran towards Adam as David landed slowly, taking in the scene. She slid under his legs, and jumped up, and punched him in the gut with so much force he flew backwards.

I cringed, we all had crazy strength, but I hadn't known that Kat was that strong. David rushed in to help me, And Madeline threw me across the beach to meet him. John stood there in horror as Kat came after him now, a murderous look in her eyes.

She punched him in the stomach too, then pushed him to the ground. She jumped up on top of him and started to dance in victory.

My eyesight fuzzy, the world was spinning underneath me. I could feel a sharp stinging on my back, and realized that I had skidded across broken sea shells and shattered old beer bottles. I dared myself not to move, knowing that if I did, things could get a lot worse.

"Little David, coming to the rescue." Madeline mocked as she dodged David's blows effortlessly.

She didn't even notice as she was backed up towards me. David looked at me, meeting my eyes once then went back to fighting. A second before Madeline got tired of dodging, and was about to fight back; I tripped her. She fell in front of me, I pulled a long piece of glass out of the pile I was sitting on, and stabbed her.

I cut my own hands in the process, her blood mixing with my own. I left the shard of glass in the deepest wound, and stood up. I kicked her wind pipe as hard as I could, and I watched as she laid one hand n her wounds, and the other on her throat.

I watched her try to stop the bleeding.

I watched her try to catch a breath.

I listened as she called out for John in one last desperate attempt.

I watched as she died in front of me.

Kat was there next to me now, looking down at the pale body of Madeline. She cringed, and I hoped that she would still be my friend. Even though I had killed someone. For the second time.

My body ached with so much intensity, that it was hard to breathe. I was so light headed, that I felt like barfing. I watched as the world swirled around me once more, and I blacked out.

*Adam*

I recovered quickly enough to see Alex stab Madeline over and over. I cringed, seeing that she had one log cut down her left arm, that was bleeding uncontrollably. She must've not noticed that as she stabbed Madeline, it only made her own blood pour out faster.

Kat caught Alex in her arms as she passed out. I wondered if it was from the pain, or the fact that most of her life's blood was pooled around her. Either way, I was there faster than I thought was possible, to relieve Kat of Alex's body.

I cradled her in my arms, her limp body seeming lifeless. I pushed the thought away as lined her forehead with kisses. David was the one to break our reunion.

"We need to patch her up." He said, holding his hand to her arm, which was bleeding furiously.

I nodded, setting her own gingerly. I pulled off my own shirt, my own doctor side coming out to aid me. I wrapped it around the wound, tying it as tight as possible; trying to ease the bleeding.

She was too pale for my liking already, and I refused to loose her after I had just gotten her back. I looked to Kat, suddenly aware of her presence. Just a few minutes ago, she had punched me so hard I thought I had broken a rib. But now she was hovering over me, watching me work, as if unsure if she could trust me again.

As blood started to pool around me, and started to linger towards her, she jumped back. I knew it was sickening to have your best friends blood running towards you, as if taunting you. And she wasn't taking it well, I saw her face turn a pale green, and she ran off.

I looked to David for answers, but he was too busy trying to get the broken glass out of Alex's back. I cringed as he pulled out a long, tiny piece, and threw it aside. I wondered what had gone through Alex's head when I was gone. If she had thought about me, if she had even cared that I was gone.

I let it slide, afraid of what the answer was, and went back to her arm.


	9. Too Many Reunions for My Liking

My eyes fluttered open, and I stared into the eyes of Adam, unresponsively. I was lying in his lap, he was playing with my fingers absentmindedly.

"Hey." His expression was flooded with concern as I struggled to get up.

My feet hit the cold ground, and I used him to balance myself. My head became very heavy, and the ground swayed underneath me.

"Ive got you." Adam scooped me up in his arms before I could object.

He walked me to the kitchen, sitting me on the counter. I didn't know where everyone else was, but it hit my like a ton of bricks. I was at the mansion that John and I had picked out.

John.

"Where's John?" I asked my voice cracking.

Sorrow overtook Adam, but he answered," In his room."

My own expression darkened, seeing what I was doing to Adam. I curled my legs up to my chest, an rested my head on my knees.

"Ill go get the others." Adam sighed, glancing at me once more before walking away.

Memories crashed on top of me.

'_He pushed him down to the ground, carefully catching me o I wouldn't fall, He planted a firm foot on Chris chest," She said no." he pushed his foot deeper into Chris just for good measure and then let go._

_I turned to him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks. But I can take care of myself you know." '_

I felt like I couldn't breathe now.

'_I was so lost in him that I didn't notice as he put something around my neck. Only when he pulled away with a smile did I notice. I looked down to see a beautiful necklace dangling from my neck. A golden heart shined even in the deep night hanging over us._

_"Adam-"I started but he kissed my again, effectively shutting me up._

_"IM glad you like it." He smiled, and then he tucked in his wings, falling to the ground.'_

Was my mind trying to torture me now?

'_I looked up at the gray sky, the wind pushing my hair back. I wished I was flying again, but I knew we couldn't in this weather. I jumped as a strike of lighting lit up the sky, I heard Adam chuckle and squeeze me tightly, "Don't worry, Ill keep you safe." '_

My hands searched for the gold necklace, and I sighed in relief as I found it. It was like my only foothold that was saving me from loosing all my sanity. Or what was left of it I should say.

"Alex!" Kelsie's little face lit up with delight as she saw me. She jumped up on the counter, and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Hey sweetie!" I gasped for air as she squeezed me tighter.

"Hey dude. Its about time you wake up! You know im not that patient!" Kat popped out of no where, and punched me lightly on the arm.

I turned to Adam who was standing there awkwardly," How long was gone?"

He ran his hand through his hair gingerly," A week."

I nodded, trying not to think about it to hard," Oh, sorry about Adam by the way." Kat piped in," But once I go ninja on someone, there's no stopping me!" She shot an evil glance at Adam who winced grabbing his side as if remembering something.

"Any idea how annoying they can be without you to control them?" David plopped down on the counter too, with Trevor jumping up with him.

I laughed," Tell me about it!"

"It was really quite without you Alex!" Trevor gave me a hug ,joining his sister.

"Figured." I hugged them both back.

"WE figured out something when you were gone." Kat poked me In the stomach, "Turns out you're the loud one, not the little kids." Trevor pushed her and she showed him the finger.

"Kat!" I screeched, slapping her.

"What? They gotta learn some time." She shrugged her shoulders, and jumped off of the crowded kitchen.

"We also learned that Kats definition of a healthy diner is cookies and candy!" David tried to get back at my best friend, but failed.

Kat shot him a look," Hey! You weren't complaining when I shoved that giant Hershey's bar in your face!"

He shrugged his shoulders, blushing.

"Alright, come on. All of you out, leave the two love birds alone." Kat ushered the others out of the kitchen, leaving me with Adam.

"Madeline's dead." He said, trying to break the tension in the air.

"Figured."

Adam took one step, and he was hovering over me. His fingers racing the mark John had left on me years ago. His head rested on top of mine, his dark wings sheltering me. So this was it? He had forgiven me just like that?

His lips brushed against mine for a second, then he pulled away. He looked like he was hurting, as if he was being tortured on the inside.

"Adam."I whispered, reaching out for him as he stumbled back.

"John wants to talk to you. Ill see you later Alex." He shook his head, and headed outside down to the beach.

"I was wondering when he would leave." John appeared in front of me, searching my expression.

My jaw tightened, knowing that all of this as his fault. I was trapped, that was why Adam refused to give into me. Because I was still Johns.

Before I had time to think, I jumped up and pressed john into the floor. My hands on his throat, my knees pinning down his wrists.

"Let me go Alex, I don't have the energy to fight." He sighed, unaffected.

"No! This is all your fault…all of it." I knocked him upside the head with my knee, and he just rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter Alex, go ahead and go catch up with him. Tell him you love him, forget about me. Just kill me for Christ sake."

I searched his eyes for any hint of trickery. There was none.

I let my guard fall, my grip on him fade.

That was my first mistake.

He rolled me over, so that he was pinning me to the ground. A murderous look In his eyes.

He spat at me," You killed her Alex! You actually killed her!"

"You said so yourself that she deserved it!"

"I knew she was alive Alex! But now she's gone for good! AND YOU KILLED HER!"

"Please, John, I had to! She was going to kill David if I hadn't killed her first!"

He pressed a knife to my throat," You say you always stick up for your family…and you killed her. You killed part of your family…"

"Im not part of your flock!" I screeched, trying so desperately to push him off of me.

He shook his head," That's not what I meant." And he thrust the knife up in the air, posed to kill me.

Something shot trough the window. It hit John with so much force that he was pushed off of me, and thrown into the next room. He hit the table, blowing it into bits.

Adam.

I knew those dark wings anywhere. They fought with Johns wings, battering against each other.

Their wings did look alike, just as I had thought. But Adams were stronger, and they crushed Johns. I watched John didn't yell out for help, but lay there, taking every hit that was thrown at him.

As Adam stood up, he looked to me.

I kept my eyes on him, not wanting to look at John who was on the ground beaten. I don't know what he thought I was thinking, but once he shook his head, I knew what he meant.

We couldn't keep John here.

He was a danger to the others. To me.

I nodded, prying myself off of the floor to help Adam while John was unconscious. The others were at the beach, if we were careful, we could leave without them knowing.

Johns body laid limp between us as we flew. I was soar all over, but I couldn't let Adam know that I was dying for a break.

"Im sorry Adam." He tried to meet my eyes

"Its fine. I over reacted. Here, were far enough away" We started to land slowly, the forest underneath us changing for fall.

I propped him up against a rock, kissing his cheek softly. I knew I would see him again, that was how life worked for me. Everything always came back to bite me.

"I should've told you everything from the beginning." I shook my head, regretting everything.

"Yea, that would've been nice…but-"

"Im pretty sure littering is against the law. Especially when It comes to a body." That voice. I knew it.

Oh no. Please no.

Chris walked out from behind a tree, his goons following him. I rolled my eyes," You have got to be kidding me!"

" Can we not just have one regular day of peace and quite?" Adam seemed as equally pissed as I was.

"Guess not." Chris shrugged his shoulders, and kicked John over.

"Pain in my –"

Chris cut me off," Nice to see you again Alexandria."


	10. No Regrets

"Oh yea," I mumbled," Very pleasent to see your jacked face again."

Adam pulled me near him, obviously seeing the nice sized gun they had in hand," How about this," he started," we walk away, and you guys act if you havent seen anything."

"I dont know how thats exactly going to work out for us Adam, so how about I just blow your freaking face off?"

But before Adam could awnser, I launched myself at Chris. Hooking onto his back I chewed at his neck, feeling the coppery taste of blood seeping into my mouth. I silently let my free hand snake down to his arm to take the gun from his hand.

War broke out around me, Adam trying to take the goons as much as he could," GET OFF OF ME ALEX!" Chris screeched, clawing at my back, suffciently managing to crape thruogh my undershirt and meet my warm flesh.

I bit harder into his neck, as hard as I could bloody manage while holding back screams of agony as his claws met spine. I reached my hand around his neck and planted it onto his face, scraping at his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of pure grossness. Before I knew it, I had a face full of dirt.

Pulling myself off of Chris I launched myself at another Earaser, not even managing another look at the battered figure of Chris. Whipping out his gun I let it rip in rapid fire, letting a bullet hit every wolfy thing that came my way. Oh yea, this was so badass.

"DIE! DIE! DIE YOU STUPID WOLF JERKS! DIIIIEEEE!" I screamed,ya know, for ectra affect!

"Okay! Okay! Alex, their dead!" Adam tried to wretch the gun from my hands but I managed to hit the carcasses before he finnaly got it,"Yeesh, remind me never to give you a gun."

"Nah." My eyes snapped to Johns body, and watched as it sat up and looked at us,"J-John." I didnt think I could leave him here, left dead for teh vultures or whatever animal lived here. I stooped over him, holding his head up as I looked him in the eyes.

I hear Adam come up behind me and watch us with worry eyes. But I didnt care. Didnt care what he thought at this moment...

"Ugh-" I shooshed his cry of pain, as if hed gotten slugged in the stomach,"John, its..its oka-" And then I relaized it wasnt his voice that made out the sound. It had come from behind me. And..and the sudden rain..that beated on my back too.

I whipped around, slamming Johns head against the rock he layed against. And there he was, there Adam was, a makeshift dagger in lodged in an odd angle. And angle that would succesfuly lodge in his left lung...

"Adam!" I screamed, trying to catch him before he fell,"Your going to be okay. everythins going to be okay. I promise, please...please." But I knew that look in his eyes. The look of no future, this was the end. This was it for him...and I watched. I watched as his limbs went limp. Watched as his breath escaped from his lips, as his eyes went glossy.

And I screamed, I screamed as loud as I could. Because right then, I couldnt really give a crap who heard me. drawing the dagger from hsi flesh, some of his blood dribbled onto my hands. I looked to JOhn, who had been watching the whole time. He was smiling. He had finnaly won...but his victory wouldnt last.

Launching the dagger in the air, he was too slow to deflect it. and It managed to hit him square in the chest. Immediate death. And for me: no regrets.


End file.
